In computer applications, a list of user interface (UI) elements accomplishing various functionality are often shown at the same place, for example the same window, menu, frame, tab, or pane. In typical applications, displays of UI elements are limited in their usefulness to various users. Therefore, improvements in the display of UI elements would be useful.